Bioresorbable elastomers are synthetic polymers that are broken down in vivo and can be used, for example, as coatings for stents and catheters, as drug delivery systems, as vascular grafts, as scaffolds for tissue engineering, and as guides for nerve growth. Examples of medical devices coated with such polymers are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/783,261, the entire content of which is disclosed herein by reference. To achieve their widest utility, elastomers should be able to mimic the resilience, flexibility, and tensile strength exhibited by natural materials and encountered in a wide range of potential medical applications. However, bioresorbable elastomers currently known in the art have not simultaneously achieved high tensile strength, flexibility and low permanent deformation under cyclic mechanical use that approach what is found in nature. Accordingly, there is a need for a bioresorbable elastomer that combines high tensile strength with a high degree of flexibility and low permanent deformation.